


Тьма

by littleshiver, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: G - PG-13 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019





	Тьма

Джеймс просыпается посреди ночи. Его знобит, хотя в квартире даже не открыто окно.

— Все это только в твоей голове, — говорит он себе. Говорит тихо, чтобы лежащая рядом Оливия не проснулась. Не проснулась и не начала задавать вопросы. Джеймс знает ее: лаской и обеспокоенным взглядом эта женщина вытащит больше, чем любой профессиональный дознаватель. И ей вовсе не нужно знать, что происходит у него в голове.

На кухне он греет себе молоко в кружке и, оглядываясь по сторонам, лениво ищет кошку. Джинкс опять куда-то запропастилась.

— Тебе же хуже, вредина. — Он выпивает всю кружку залпом, наплевав на последние принципы своей жизни. В конце концов, если в детстве помогало просто медленно растянуть три сотни миллилитров белой глянцевой гадости на пятнадцать минут, чтобы более-менее успокоиться, то смысл пытаться сделать то же самое, имея за плечами три нервных срыва, непрерывное наблюдение у психотерапевта и связанную с постоянным стрессом работу?

Оливия часто шутит, что вовсе не Джинкс главная вредина в этом доме.

Джеймс ставит чашку в раковину и садится на стул. Он не стал включать свет сразу и не видит в этом смысла сейчас. Темнота с годами приучила его к себе, приручила и стала союзником. Оливия стала его темнотой.

Джеймс качает головой, удивляясь собственной беспомощности. Кто бы знал, что его, легенду британской разведки, приручит крохотная женщина, силы воли которой хватило даже на то, чтобы выкарабкаться с того света. Крохотная, с прожилками вен на запястьях и с морщинками на лбу и вокруг глаз; с поваренной книгой матери в красной обложке, привычкой вставать ровно в шесть утра и любовью к поэзии; с огромным сердцем, которое не разучилось любить за долгие годы службы; с нежностью, которая выплескивается из нее через край. Джеймс всегда казался себе прагматиком.

Джинкс прибегает к его ногам и громко мяукает.

— Тихо ты, — шепотом отвечает ей Джеймс, подхватывая кошку на руки и укладывая на плечо. — Разбудим ее сейчас — получим потом поровну, я один отдуваться отказываюсь.

Кошка не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Ей достаточно теплых пальцев, скользящих по кипенно-белой шерстке. Джинкс иногда светится в темноте из-за своего окраса.

Они сидят так минут пятнадцать, пока у Джеймса не устает рука. Джинкс не нравится желание хозяина переместить её на другое плечо, и она, негромко возмутившись напоследок, сбегает куда-то вглубь квартиры.

Джеймс встает у окна и наблюдает за пустынной улицей. Тихий район. Спокойные соседи. Он думал, что умрет от пули, схваченной случайно в ходе очередной операции. И вот ему пятьдесят два.

— Пятьдесят два, старина. Вот уж не думал, что ты доживешь, — говорит он своему частичному отражению в окне и, приоткрыв створку, вдыхает свежий воздух с улицы.

Сегодня день его рождения.

Он не будет говорить Оливии, а та едва ли знает. Благо подобные мелочи ее никогда не заботили. Он просто вернется сейчас к ней в кровать, обнимет и уснет. А завтра они сходят к Фрэнку, в кофейню на углу квартала. Может быть, закажут чизкейк. Оливия до невозможности любит этот дурацкий десерт.

И это будет отличный день. День, ради которого им обоим, пожалуй, стоило воскресать.

Джеймс улыбается своим мыслям и прикрывает глаза. Под закрытыми веками отпечатываются так хорошо врезавшиеся в подкорку шторы с английскими розами и ощущение счастья.

Когда Джеймс бредет по пустой квартире обратно к разобранному дивану, он старается не потерять искусно созданного ощущения.

Завтра будет очередной понедельник и он вспомнит, что ему пятьдесят два, что Оливии Мэнсфилд не стало тогда, в Скайфолле, и что его уволили со службы после очередного провала полгода назад.

Психотерапевт посоветовал Джеймсу концентрироваться на хорошем, и он старается. Но кто виноват, что все хорошее в его жизни уже безвозвратно ушло?

Джеймс живет обычной серой жизнью человека в отставке и не чувствует ее вкуса. И лишь иногда он позволяет себе укрыться от боли и одиночества во тьме. Обманываясь, Джеймс просто хочет почувствовать себя счастливым.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478597) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy)




End file.
